Rascals Mob/Famous Meerkats
Meerkats Splash Main article: Splash Vivian Splash, was the long term dominant female and founder of the Rascals Mob. She was a Vivian female meerkat from the Vivian Mob origin. She was a subordinate female under the Dominant female of the Vivian, Vivian. She didn't produce many pups at the Vivian, but like all subordinate female meerkats, she took babysitting duties looking after Vivian's pups. In 1998, She left the Vivian group along with a couple of other Vivian females and dispersed, that was when she and her group came across a coalition of wild male. The two parties settled together without aggressive disputes and established as a new breeding group in the Kalahari Meerkat Project. they were named the Rascals Mob.Splash was the odest female inj the group and established female dominance. A wild male called Kine took male dominance. Splash and Kine ruled the Rascals and produced many litters. They were great leaders, but sadly, Splash died from disease. One of her 11 month old daughters, Yeca took over dominant female of the Rascals. Kine, her partner soon left the Rascals disappeared. Another male called Spofi took dominance of the group with Yeca. Yeca died and her own daughter, Blondie took dominance. Another male, her brother Harvey took over male dominance but was ousted by an immigrant male who then took dominant male as of current. Her granddaughter Blondie sadly died and Islay took leadership but also passed away and Blondie's daughter( Splash's granddaughter) Sancerre Kine Main article: Kine Rascals Kine was a wild meerkat, he was first seen in 1998 with other wild males joins up with Vivian females, start the Rascals group, Kine and Splash took dominance. Kine most likey fathered most of Splash pups. In 2000, he went roving at the Whiskers group, mating with Holly he fathered her greatest litter Petal, Hazel, Thumper but the three are not as greatest then, they younger and smallest litter mate sister named Flower. Kine was killed by a predator, but he legend lives on in the Rascals, the Whiskers, the Aztces, the Kung Fu, the Baobab, the Toyota, the Van Helsing, the Lazuli, the Pretenders and a wild mob lead by one of his grandsons Logan. He great granddaughter Ella lead the Whiskers now. Yeca Main article: Yeca Rascals Yeca was born on November 15,2002. Her mother was Splash. Her litter-mates were unknown. Her father may have been Kine. Her mother Splash(dominant female) died on December 8,2003. Kine(Dominant male by then) was predated. Its possible that both Splash and Kine were predated. The group dwindled in number over the months and were down to 7 meerkats all under 18 months old. Yeca was 11 months old when she took over as dominant female in April 2007. A wild male named Spofi took male dominance in the group. On February 18,2004 a litter of pups were born, 1 of the pups was Coati and then on November 13,2004 another litter was born, 1 pup was named Snoobkat. Its not certain if any of the past litters were Yeca's. Then in April 2,2005 Yeca gave birth to 5 pups(Skodnee,Blondie,Darg,Fool and Field). 3 months after another litter of pups was born in Rascals, the litter consisted of 4 pups(Jackson,Jammy B,Freya and Tooey). Then on December 14,2005 another litter was born in Rascals. On March 13,2006 4 pups(Bob,Skanks,Sheenanigan and Helsbels) are born. Yeca gives birth to a litter on September 18,2006 to 2 pups(Skye and Islay). Her Skodnee was last seen in December 1,2007 along with Darg,Field,Helsbels,Sheenanigan,Jackson,Jammy B and Sheelly. Yeca died on July 1,2007. Her mate Spofi died on August 1,2007. Yeca's daughter Blondie(then 2 years old) takes dominance along with a natal male named Harvey. Her daughter Islay gave birth to 1 pup(Tigi) on August 29,2008. Her daughter Blondie was the dominant female for 3 years until she was last seen on July 1,2009. Islay took dominance but died on September 1,2009. Yeca's granddaughter Sancerre born on October 31,2008 took over dominance in Rascals Spofi Main article: Spofi Rascals Spofi was first seen on November 15,2002. He was a wild male who joined Rascals along with another wild male. The group was first led by dominant individuals Kine(VRRM002) and Spash(VVF065). Kine and Splash were both predated after a dominance reign of a year. Yeca gave birth on April 2,2005 to 5 pups(Skodnee(VRRF086, BlondieVRRF087, DargVRRM088, FieldVRRM089 and FoolVRRM090). Other meerkats such as Jammy B(VRRM093), Tooey(VRRF094) ,Freya(VRRF095),Hoki(VRRM106) were born, but their mothers are not yet known.After Splah died her 11 month old daughter Yeca(VRRF057) took over as dominant female in April 2007. Spofi took over the dominant male position in April 2007. Yeca gave birth to another litter on March 13,2006 to 4 pups(BobVRRM096, SheenaniganVRRM099, SkanksVRRM100 and HelsbelsVRRM101). Yeca died on July 1,2007. Spofi then left the group to go roving and after he left the group, he disappeared and was considered last seen on August 1,2007. Blondie Main article: Blondie Rascals Blondie was born on April 2, 2005. Her mother was Yeca. Blondie had one sister,Skwodnee and three brothers,Darg,Fiend and Fool. There all survive they first two years. Then in June Blondie mother died and soon after Skwodnee and her "father" disappeared. Blondie took dominant female of the Rascals.Harvey took dominant male. Then in October two Frisky males join the group. Clinton Baptiste took dominant male. Soon after the two males left and all Rascals males including her brother disappeared, right after that two wild males join the group. The group is made up of four females and two males. After all females had given birth(all litter were killed). One of the females disappeared. Soon after the two males left. Leaving Blondie in charge of two females. Then another three wild males join the group. In August Blondie younger sister Islay gave birth to the first surviving litter in more than a year but only one of the 5 pups survive. In November 2008 Blondie gave birth to 5 pups but only 3 would survive. The three wild males soon disappeared and would be replace by another two wild males. Blondie recently gave birth again . Blondie leads a group of two wild males,her younger sister Islay,Islay's son Tigi and her two daughters Sancerre and Rioja and her son Grigio. In March Blondie give birth to 6 pups. In July Blondie disappeared and Islay took dominance Islay Main article: Islay Rascals Islay was born on the 18th September in 2006 in the Rascals. Her mother was Yeca and her father was Spofl. Islay survived to her first two years. Her mother Yeca died and Islay's older sister Blondie became the new dominant female of the Rascals next to their brother Harvey.She then gave birth to five pups, VRRP111, VRRP112, Tigi (VRRM113), VRRP114 and VRRP115. Only her son Tigi survived. Blondie gave birth to a litter of 5 pups, but only three survived. Sancerre, Rioja and Grigio. Islay gave birth as well but her pups died. Then two wild males joined the group. Grus takes dominace. Blondie then gave birth to 6 pups. All her pups survived. In July 2009 Blondie died and Islay became the dominant female of Rascals beside Grus who was still the dominant male. Her son Tigi survived to his first year. Islay was dominant for only two months until she disappeared most likely taken by a predator on the 1st September 2009. Her niece Sancerre took the position of dominant female leading the Rascals now low in numbers. Rioja, Sancerre's litter-mate sister, recently gave birth to three pups. Islay only had one litter which one pups survived. Her son Tigi is now dominant male in the Colombians Mob Tigi Main article: Tigi Rascals '''Tigi '''and his four litter mates were born on August 27,28 or 29, 2008. His mother is Islay. Tigi were the first surviving litter born into the Rascals in more than a year. When Tigi litter was born they was only six members in the Rascals. Sadly a month later all of Tigi litter mates died. Tigi was the only survivor. Two months after Tigi was born,Blondie gave birth to a litter of 5 pups, only 3 made it. Soon after the dominant male was overthrown by two new wild males who had just joined the group. In August Blondie was killed and his mother took dominant female but a month later she was also killed. his cousin Sancerre took dominance. Then in April Tigi left the group,Tigi team up with four wild meerkats(one is a female). The new group is called Colombians, Tigi and VCLF001 are dominant Category:Group Famous Meerkats